


Better Together

by AquaCitty



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaCitty/pseuds/AquaCitty
Summary: This was just a little thing I wrote because I decided there wasn't enough Rex content in this fandom (pretend the title is more creative pls).
Relationships: (Not really Alex/Reg but could read that way), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 67





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is super-duper short because I wanted to write something about Alex and Reg, but I don't have any ideasss. If you have any ideas for me pls comment 🥺🥺🥺.

Reggie always tried his hardest. That was probably Alex’s favorite thing about him. He was so kind-hearted, and hardworking, and genuine. Even if he didn’t say or do the right thing Alex knows he gave it his all, because that’s just how Reggie works, and it’s oddly comforting. 

Alex’s humor was Reggie’s favorite thing about him. At home, before tensions ran too high for jokes, Reggie’s family would always tease each other. Poking fun, or giving each other deadpan looks when someone did something stupid or silly. So when he got to know Alex and Alex’s sarcastic streak reared its head, Reggie was delighted. Alex felt like home (the good kind). 

When they were in Sunset Curve, there was this crazy theory that they didn’t get along. People said they were like oil and water, they just couldn’t couldn’t mix. When the boys heard about the rumors, they just snorted. They complimented each other, they didn’t repel. Alex kept Reggie grounded, and Reggie kept Alex from spiraling into his head. 

They were family. Brothers. Nothing could take that away from them. 


End file.
